


Under the covers

by Poly_rules



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, believe me, it starts shitty but it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poly_rules/pseuds/Poly_rules
Summary: Medieval au where James is the prince and Trevor is his new personal guard.





	Under the covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImmortalHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHD/gifts).



> At some point there's a part between parentheses, that's what Trevor is thinking, well it's pretty obvious when you read it, just so you know that it's on purpose.

It was early morning when James was awakens by a loud knocking on the door.

 “Your majesty” James’ personal guard, Joseph, opened the door slowly. “The king demands your presence in the throne hall” 

James responded with a grunt and placed his pillow on top of his head as if it would solve all his problems, of course it didn’t so he got up extra grumpy today.

“Okay, okay, you can leave now” 

Joseph retreated back to the hallway. 

Twenty minutes later James was walking through the hallway with Joseph following him close behind. As he arrived to the throne hall the guards at the door opened it for him revealing the king on his throne and the royal court besides him. 

James stepped into the hall and lowered his head greeting his father but in reality he was rolling his eyes. 

“Hello father, you want to see me?”

“Ah son, you finally woke up!” the king giggled and James curse under his breath, not wanting to it to start a fight with his father again.

“Anyway, let’s get to the point, as per your request i decided to get you a new personal guard” now James was interested “I present you Trevor Schmidty II son of Anthony Schmidty the Protector”

From the line of guards steps forward a tall and young guard, he looked handsome but because he was facing away he couldn’t see the whole face.

“Schmidty please accompany James through his routine today”

“Yes, my king” he bowed to the king and turned around to start waking towards James and  _oh shit he’s pretty_.

They silently walk through the hallways to James’s room.

“So Trevor tell me about yourself” James said while he pushed open the door. That caught Trevor off guard.

“I-I- Your majesty i believe my story is not that exciting”

“Oh nonsense and please just call me James” he gave him a smile and getting one in return  _god he’s so cute._

“Understood, well i could tell you about my escapes to the forest”

“That sounds amazing”

Trevor started to warm up to James and the more he did the more they talked and learned about each other.

Trevor was so nice and loyal to him and James loved when he made him laugh with his stupid jokes and when he blushed because James complemented him.

Day after day he fell a little bit more for him until he realized he was in  _love_ with his personal guard and friend Trevor. He had a little panic attack but he soon calmed down thinking  _It’s okay, i just going to act like always, I’ll probably get tired of him eventually._

He didn’t, in fact it was worse because he tried to be more cold, more grumpy but seeing him with such determination to do anything for him that he couldn’t bring himself to be an asshole to the beautiful human being that is Trevor. So he started to tell him jokes again so he could hear that beautiful laugh and he started to get more touchy with him.

 

* * *

 

The thunder roared through the empty hallways, as the rain banged against James’ window and lightning shred through the dark sky.

James wasn’t afraid of storms but he always enjoyed hugging something or someone and with tiredness overpowering him making him careless of his actions he decided to sneak through secret passages to the guards chambers.

He looked the sleeping guards, they were surprisingly sleeping peacefully, except one person who was hiding under the covers, non of the sleeping guards looked like Trevor so he guessed he was the one clearly shaking under the covers, so he decided to approach them.

“Trevor, is it you?”

Trevor’s head picked from the covers, his hair was a mess, bags under his eyes but he looked pretty much awake, his eyes screamed fear, and it intensified when he saw who was talking to him.

“My- James what are you doing here?”

“I want you to come with me”

“B-But i-”

“Please”

_[The look James was giving him made his heart skip a beat. He was so beautiful but that doesn’t matter because he’s nothing to him, just someone to talk to and pass the time.]_

“I- Okay”

James offered a hand to help him up, Trevor gladly took it and they didn’t let go through the whole way back to James’ room, they even intertwine their fingers and they didn’t let go when James got in his bed leaving Trevor in an awkward position.

“Mmm J-James?”

“Do you wan-” thunder struck loudly making Trevor shriek, squeezing James’ hand. Trevor looked terrified and James hated seeing him like this, never again, he will make sure of it.

“Do you want to lay down with me?”

“I-”

“Trevor, everything will be fine”

Trevor sighed in defeat and got under the covers, it was warm, it felt nice and it got even better when James snuggled closer to him, at the sight of that you would think they were more than friends  _but that was not the case, this was probably a normal for James because Trevor knows for a fact they’ll never be anything, he’s just a comfort pillow._

James placed both of his hands on Trevor’s hand.  _C’mon this is the perfect time, well maybe not the perfect time because if he says no it would be really uncomfortable for both of us to- James stop, you can’t let this opportunity pass._

“T-Trevor”

“Yeah?”

James took a deep breath, gathering all his courage he spoke.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you something for some time now and i will understand if you no longer want to be my guard nor friend, even though I don’t wish it to be that way”

Despite the room being pitch black James could feel Trevor’s eyes  _pierce_ through his skull.

“What I’m trying to say is that I have been having strong feelings for you, the strongest i have ever felt, my heart hasn’t beaten faster for anyone else other than you Trevor. I see you in my dreams and in everything that has happiness and joy because it’s what you make me feel whenever i’m with you, you’re my whole world Trevor”

Silence fell into the room, even the rain had stopped. James was sweating, his heart beating fast, tears welling up on anticipation of rejection, he couldn’t contain them for much longer.

“Then again i will not force you to stay i just want you to not-”

James was stopped by Trevor’s warm hands cupping his cheek, tears were already making a wet spots on the pillow, Trevor got closer to James face and suddenly they were  _kissing_.

He couldn’t believe it, this was happening, this wasn’t a dream, right? He hoped not. James got back to reality when Trevor deepened the kiss so James finally kissed back, deepening it even more. The heat between them increased as they slowly but passionately made out.

They finally broke apart but still closed enough that they were breathing the same air, they were panting.

“I can’t believe this is happening” Trevor said making James giggle.

“Same” James said between giggles.

“I’m serious, i don’t deserve you James, you’re so beautiful and so nice to me”

“Oh, don’t say that, you deserve everything and more” James placed a kiss on his cheek.

“I love you James”

“I love you too Trevor”

“Now go to sleep, you got sword practice tomorrow”

“Yes  _mom_ ”

They both giggled and fell asleep cuddling each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you find any grammar or spieling errors plis let me know (english is not my first language) i’m really tired, Asher out.  
> (my tumblr > thelastcosmicashes)


End file.
